


Almost Like Being There

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Edmonton Oilers, M/M, New Jersey Devils, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Jordan get together in New Jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like Being There

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the fact that it was late and I was listening to sad music.

New Jersey wasn’t so bad. His new teammates were great guys and they played well together, he was winning more than he had in Edmonton, and, while it still didn’t feel like home to him, it was… comfortable, he guessed. It was worse when they were on the road and he’d lie awake alone in his hotel room and be hit with the memories of all the times he and Jordan had shared rooms exactly like it. He knew it was pathetic but sometimes it hurt too much to bear and he’d call Jordan and close his eyes as they talked, pretending that he was there in the room with him instead of in another city thousands of miles away.

It was January before they saw each other again. They had made plans to get together whenever they had a few days off or over the Christmas break but somehow things never worked out and they ended up skyping or talking on the phone instead. Taylor’s palms were sweating, if he ran into any of the other Oilers he was prepared to blame it on the fact that he had just finished a game against Toronto, as he rode the elevator up to Jordan’s hotel room the night before they were going to play against each other for the first time. He could have invited Jordan to his house but he wasn’t ready for any of the Devils to know about them yet. The thought brought a smile to his lips as he thought about how the guys had used to tease him about how he hated living alone.

He reached Jordan’s room and knocked, his heart hammering in his chest as doubts rose in his mind as he waited for the door to open. What if they weren’t the same? What if Jordan wasn’t interested in him anymore? What if— The door opened and Hall’s head and heart fell quiet as he stared at the man standing in front of him, drinking in the way he stood, the way his dark hair looked like he had just crawled out of bed even though he had been up for hours, the familiar smile on his lips that made his eyes crinkle—

“Are you going to stand in the hall all night?” Jordan teased nervously.

The word “hall” made Taylor start even though Jordan hadn’t meant it as his name and he stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him, and pulled Jordan close. “I missed you so much,” he murmured and he felt Jordan relax, as if he had been worried about what their reunion would be like.

“I missed you more,” Jordan murmured back, clinging to Taylor.

Taylor shook his head. “Not possible.”

Jordan laughed softly and the two of them stood there, entwined, until they were certain enough that the other was there to risk letting go and making their way to the bed.

“I think we’re going to be okay,” Jordan said happily, curling up closely to Taylor under the covers.

“Yeah,” Taylor agreed closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of Jordan while listening to him suggest plans for what they could do with the little bit of free time they had before the game though they both knew that they would probably just stay in bed. Taylor sighed happily. Having Jordan in his arms, with his voice soft in the dark, made all the months fade away. Maybe this, a few nights of pretend here and there amongst the harsh reality would be enough. He hoped desperately that it would be enough.


End file.
